harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Is Richard, Richard?!
In this episode, things are certainly not what they appear to be when Richard Harper, thought long dead, is alive, but the family is shocked to discover that it was a cruel hoax! Scene One: Louisburg Square. A young man is trying to find an address. He knew he was trying to find Pinckney Street, but wasn't having any luck. Enter Dylan Harper and Libby Atchison. Along with them was Dylan's new spouse, Adam Mathison. All three are friends, and are headed towards Dylan and Adam's home on the other side of the square. Dylan notices. ' DYLAN: Excuse me, are you all right? MAN: I am looking for 3 Pinckney Street. DYLAN: Right over there, next to my parents home. MAN: Thank you, my grandmother lives there, and she's expecting me. ''(Suddenly, a loud woman comes out of the house.) WOMAN: Sean! I knew you'd find me. My BABY! (Needless to say, Dylan, Adam and Libby are amused. They know the woman. Her name is Philomena Balducci. She was a divorcee who had lived in Beacon Hill for more than 30 years after divorcing her weak-willed husband.) PHILOMENA: I was wondering when you would get here. SEAN: If it had not been for these three, I would not have known. PHILOMENA: Thank you, you three. What is going on with you today? LIBBY: We had to run something over to Dylan's grandfather's home. PHILOMENA: I heard that Richard Harper was alive again. ADAM: There was a huge party for him at the Ritz last night. It was mainly family. PHILOMENA: I stopped over last night after it was over. He's so engaging. (Another taxi pulls up. Out steps a woman. She hurries over to where Sean and Philomena are) ADAM: Who's that? DYLAN: I don't know. LIBBY: She looks agitated. (Philomena glares at the interloper.) SEAN: Mother?! PHILOMENA: Eileen?! What are you doing here? EILEEN (Sean's mother): What do you think I am doing here? SEAN: Mother, do we have to go through this again?! EILEEN: I will NOT have a gay son in my family! I know this fantastic psychiatrist who can get you in this conversion therapy group! And it is so effective! PHILOMENA: Get in here, Eileen, we need to talk to you. SEAN: I am sorry for my mother's lack of tact. ADAM: It's all right. Why don't you and your grandmother come over later? SEAN: Thanks, we shall do that. (Adam, Dylan and Libby head towards the south end of the square.) '''Scene Two; Richard's house. Michael and Wendy are chatting with the elder Harper. RICHARD: That was quite a party you all threw for me last night. MICHAEL: Glad you liked it, Father. RICHARD: And this is Wendy! What a lovely woman you are. WENDY: Thank you, Mr. Harper. RICHARD: Glad to see Dylan was there. He's really impressed me. MICHAEL: He's become more stronger. Still sensitive, but he's made of strong stuff. RICHARD: A real Harper he is. MICHAEL: I know you were upset with him being shot. Was it that that brought you out of where you were? RICHARD: Yes, it was. When I would read the papers, I saw all that had befallen Dylan. I was not pleased. MICHAEL: But we saw you die of a stroke. RICHARD: I know, but they got me and took me to a very specialized hospital in Lausanne, Switzerland. WENDY: You knew what Erica did, right? RICHARD: Yes, I did, and I was appalled. WENDY: Has she been charged? RICHARD: It's like she's dropped off the register. MICHAEL: Maybe it is for the best. RICHARD: Yes, maybe it is. (Michael and Wendy are a mite suspicious. They are beginning to wonder if this is Richard at all. Richard's eyes are enigmatic) Scene Three: Philomena's house. She, Eileen and Sean are arguing. PHILOMENA: You have your nerve showing up here, Eileen! EILEEN: Don't your family ever learn?! Being gay is WRONG! PHILOMENA: Only in your mind! I am as much a Catholic as you are, Eileen, and I have long since managed to change my thinking. Rocco did, so did Antonio and Maureen, why can't you?! EILEEN: Your husband would never have allowed you to talk to me that way! PHILOMENA: Listen, my husband was so weak-willed, he would be led around by a blind doberman! I don't know what he saw in you, when Rocco brought you home to meet us, I didn't like you at sight first. EILEEN: You know what, I didn't like you either! SEAN: Mother, one thing you have to understand. EILEEN: I am not listening! SEAN: That is your whole problem, Mother! You NEVER listen to anyone! It's always all about you! EILEEN: Your brother and sister would never speak to me that way! SEAN: Why do you think Mo and Antonio would not even speak to you?! Antonio doesn't even speak to you; and Mo left Philly to go to college in Maryland to get away from you! EILEEN: Mo will come around! She always will. SEAN: I don't think so, Mother. EILEEN: Why do you say that? SEAN: Mother, one thing you have to realize, I am HAPPY as I am. I go with Grandmother to Dignity, because that is where I feel I belong! EILEEN: Dignity? What is so DIGNIFIED about being gay?! PHILOMENA: Dignity is a group for gay Catholics and their allies! It's just like a regulation mass! No more, no less! EILEEN: Is it? PHILOMENA: Yes, yes it is! And it's a great place. EILEEN: Are you really happy with your life and who you are? SEAN (gently): Yes, Mom, I really am. I know who I am and I am pleased with who I am. I am not dating anyone, and am celibate, but I am happy with who I am. EILEEN: (after some hesitation): That is all I want to have for you, honey. SEAN: Even if I am gay? EILEEN (relaxing and smiling): ESPECIALLY. Hey, wouldn't that give that old battleax, Mrs. Murphy a real turn?! Maybe I can match you up with her son, Max. I know he's gay. Her head is buried in the sand, and mine isn't anymore. (Philomena smiles as Eileen hugs her son) Scene Four: Michael and Wendy's townhouse. MICHAEL: Something about Father really rubs me the wrong way. WENDY: You got that feeling too? MICHAEL: Yes, I have. I don't get it. Father was never this distant. WENDY: I know. I am wondering about something. Could he be an imposter? MICHAEL: Something about him strikes me as false, somewhat. We were all witnesses to him dropping over from a stroke. WENDY: You all saw him drop over from a stroke? MICHAEL: Yes, he and Aileen had been arguing and the stress made him keel over. WENDY: Wait a second, who's Aileen? MICHAEL: She was my daughter by another woman, well before I married Shelby. Shelby gave birth to Dylan, but she and I weren't married yet. Angela Mercier, an ex I had when I was at college, was Aileen's mother. They both died in a plane crash. After I broke off with Angela, I married Shelby to give Dylan a name. WENDY: Wow. I see, No wonder Dylan had more powerful Whitehead genes. MICHAEL: Yeah. I just hope that Dylan doesn't sense what we're beginning to suspect. WENDY: Me neither, I love him as well, as much as I love Eric. And Hannah and Rose are the daughters I never had. MICHAEL: You've been wonderful for this family, Wendy. And I hope that our suspicions are just that, suspicions! WENDY: Me too, for everyone's sake. (Michael and Wendy hug one another, but neither one can shake the suspicions that Richard is not who he says he is.) Scene Five: Richard's house. RICHARD: Yes, Erica, I am already in. People don't realize who I am. They all think I am Richard Harper. ERICA (sniggering, voiced by Catherine Hickland): Of course they do, you idiot! I made sure of that. I told you everything. RICHARD: You actually want me to kill Dylan?! ERICA: Of course! Getting rid of him will leave the Harpers open to attack! And NOBODY would think of charging his beloved grandfather! RICHARD: How can anyone begin to think I am not who I say I am? But the Harpers are not stupid. Already Michael and Wendy are beginning to suspect something! ERICA: You let me handle my brother and my stupid sister in-law. You play that role or I will make sure you will be in hell! RICHARD: Are you threatening me?! ERICA: Let me put it to you this way, Frank Wallace, alias Richard Harper. I can make people suffer FAR worse than you will ever think! You have a job to do in killing my nephew! I want to see it DONE and with results! RICHARD: Your blackmail will not deter me! ERICA: Please! I have no need of someone like you! I can get rid of you when I snap my fingers! RICHARD: Then why are you hiding from the FBI?! You know they are after you for kidnapping across state lines. ERICA: Do you think that I am concerned about what they will do to me?! Never! RICHARD: You had better. Kidnapping that kid, and you hiding out in Detroit! You COULD be extradited. ERICA: Are you crazy?! Nobody would take the word of anyone else over a Harper! RICHARD: I wouldn't know, Erica, I am not about to take that chance. ERICA: Remember, I can rat you out to your wife, Lenore! RICHARD: All right, I will do that! ERICA (smugly): I knew you'd see it my way! Now, I want you to kill Dylan. (Richard's secret has been revealed. He has to kill Dylan, but can he do it?) Scene Six: Michael and Wendy's home. They have assembled the family. MICHAEL: I know we all have things to do, but I had to call a family meeting. SHEILA: What is going on, Uncle Mike? WENDY: The thing is, we really don't know. You all know that we were all shocked when Grandfather Harper was found to be alive, right? AUDRA: Yes, we were, but I don't understand any of this. Something is very wrong, isn't there? ANYSSA: What is going on, Uncle Mike? It sounds really serious. PATRICIA: Anything we have to be really concerned about? MICHAEL: I am hoping that isn't the case, Aunt Patricia, but I am beginning to think there might be. BARRY: What is with all the mystery, I am getting very worried. Has it anything to do with Dylan? LIBBY: What does this have to do with him? ADAM: Dylan was always Richard's favorite. WENDY: We think so too, according to what Michael has always told me, but something is not right. (Rose nods knowingly) ROSE: I am beginning to see what Dad means. Dylan would always seek out Grandfather for advice, kind of how he is with Shawn and Audra. SHEILA: We know that, Rose. ROSE: There's more to it, Sheila. Dylan told me one day he went to ask Grandfather for his advice, and he just dismissed him. (This shocks everyone) ANYSSA: Dismissed him? That isn't like.....(she stops abruptly, as if something has occurred to her) OH, NO! BARRY: What is it, Nyssa? BRYAN: What's wrong, honey? ANYSSA: I just remembered something. Mom, didn't Grandfather have a specific mole? MICHELLE: Yes, if I recall correctly, it's the same mole that Erica and Samantha had. ANYSSA (to a stunned company): He doesn't have one! (The group is stunned indeed) Scene Seven: Charles Street, near Michelle's house. Dylan is headed home after some work at the office, he is grabbed, by "Richard" RICHARD: I am sorry about this, son, but I have to do this. (Frank pulls a gun on Dylan, who is absolutely terrified.) Scene Eight: Philomena's house. Eileen and Sean are enjoying a talk. Philomena, although she still dislikes Eileen, is pleased that she is trying to connect with her son. A gun shot is heard. Eileen is concerned. EILEEN: Where was that? PHILOMENA: I don't know. SEAN: It sounded like it was from Charles Street. (The doorbell rings) PHILOMENA: I'll get it. (Enter a completely terrified Dylan. He is sobbing and nearly hysterical) EILEEN: Oh my Lord! (she crosses herself) SEAN (gently going to Dylan): Dyl, are you all right? (Dylan is still sobbing) PHILOMENA: I am going over to the Harpers. Eileen, you and Sean try to calm him down. Get him some tea, it's in the kitchen. EILEEN: I'll get the tea, honey. You try to get Dylan calmed down. (Dylan is sobbing) SEAN: What happened, Dyl? You look absolutely terrified. DYLAN (crying): Where's Adam? I want Adam. SEAN: My grandmother went to your Mom and Dad's home. She'll find him. (Eileen enters with some tea) EILEEN: Drink this, honey, it will help you. (Dylan drinks some of the tea, while Eileen takes his hand and squeezes it. Sean is amazed that his mother is going to the lengths she is to make it up to him.) Scene Nine: Michael and Wendy's house. Philomena is ringing the bell. Velda answers. VELDA: Mrs. Balducci. What is wrong? PHILOMENA: Where is Mr. and Mrs. Harper? Who are you? VELDA: I am Ms. Smithfield, the family's social secretary. They are in a family meeting. PHILOMENA: Do you know Dylan Harper? VELDA (now concerned): Yes, I do. What about Dylan? PHILOMENA: He's at my house, and he is scared to death. VELDA: Go right in. I'll send you in. (Philomena and Velda come into the living room.) PHILOMENA: I am sorry to barge in. MICHAEL: What is the meaning of this? WENDY: Wait a minute, you're Mrs. Balducci, right? MICHAEL: That's right, you're our neighbor. PHILOMENA: Dylan is your son, right, Mr. Harper? WENDY: Yes, he's our son, what's wrong, Mrs. Balducci? PHILOMENA: He is at my house. He is in hysterics. (The group's worst fears were confirmed) MICHAEL: I am on my way over there. ADAM: So am I. SHEILA: Philomena, how is he? PHILOMENA: Dear, he is not doing well. It was like someone had terrified him. ANYSSA (seething): Or someone went and tried to murder him! PHILOMENA: Murder him? ANYSSA: Yes, I think someone is trying to kill him. PHILOMENA: Oh no! SHEILA: You mean? ANYSSA: I fear so. PHILOMENA: I am on my way over to the house. Scene Ten: The Balducci home. Everyone is there. Adam is holding a completely traumatized Dylan. Eileen and Sean are talking with everyone. Michael and Philomena are talking. Sheila and Anyssa see someone running right by the Balducci front door. ANYSSA: Get him! (Sheila and Cara take off after him.) EILEEN: What is going on? SEAN: I am concerned. MICHAEL: If I am not mistaken, someone just tried to kill my son. (Enter Sheila and Cara, with a protesting "Richard") RICHARD: Will you tell these two to let me go? MICHAEL: I don't think so. You have some questions to answer, and I think you have some explaining to do! RICHARD: I don't have to answer anything. ANYSSA: You are NOT my grandfather. RICHARD: I am Richard Harper! BRYAN: Wrong! I checked your fingerprints, and you're not Richard Harper! RICHARD: Prove that I am not! ANYSSA: Your DNA, we ran it, and you are NOT Richard Harper. RICHARD: Then who am I? MICHAEL: I think you know who you are......Frank Wallace! (The group is stunned, the scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Hall of Fame Episodes